ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Gahid
Gahid is the boyfriend of former Jedi Padawan Victoria and the tritagonist in Across the Portal: Intuition. He appears in the Post-Script of Across the Portal: Insurgence, though he was not identified. Biography Early life Gahid was born a few years before the beginning of the Conflict of the Pearian. He eventually met Victoria, a Jedi-in-training, and the two became close friends. Dating Victoria Seeing an old friend Following the terrible Battle of Coruscant, Gahid awaited Victoria's arrival at his house, happily reuniting with his dear friend. She had temporarily stepped down from the Jedi Order because Jedi were being hunted and persecuted by the evil Third Order. Settling down by Ewan's Diner A year into the future, Gahid became Victoria's boyfriend and they moved into a small townhouse near Ewan's Diner. His first date with Victoria had been at the diner, where they became close friends with its operator, Ewan Jettster, a Besalisk who claimed he was the third generation running the seedy restaurant. Jettster bonded with both of them and eventually hired Victoria to work at his diner, though it is unknown if Gahid began working there as well. Visited by a Pearian Gahid was at home when the Pearian Kristen and holodroid HAMEN came to see Victoria and discuss the possibility of her rejoining the Jedi Order and taking a stand to fix what had happened to everyone, for the sake of those they had lost. Victoria pursued on not joining the war before Gahid came to hush up the argument and bring her inside, leaving Kristen to think Gahid was not someone to cross. At night, Gahid had an argument with Victoria while she was cleaning the dishes after dinner after he brought up the deceased Volto. Victoria pointed to his name on her list of people they had created together that they had previously agreed never to discuss, but deep down she missed Volto. Gahid urged Victoria to realize that life was giving her a second chance, though he also believed life had given him a chance to prove his worth to the galaxy. Reluctantly convinced by Gahid's words, Victoria decided to take up Kristen's offer and they both accompanied her. Battle of Mustafar Personality and traits Gahid was a strong, respectful, and sometimes intimidating teenager with a fierce determination to prove himself to the galaxy at large. Gahid shared a romantic relationship with the Jedi Padawan Victoria, one which, had his lover not dedicated her life to the Jedi, likely would have gone even further. A year after the Battle of Coruscant, he had since lived a quiet life with his girlfriend in a townhouse. It was implied that they had a very strong and healthy relationship and generally treated each other with respect. Though Victoria showed understandable reluctance at the prospect of possibly losing him in their plan to defeat the Third Order, Gahid convinced her to take the risk. Additionally, he wisely believed that life was giving him a chance to prove himself and giving Victoria a second chance to make things right. Gahid, despite having no experience in the battlefield, bravely charged alongside many of his allies in the Battle of Mustafar and carried himself with poise and dignity despite watching his lover die before him immediately before the fight. Powers and abilities The full power of Gahid is not known. However, he was clearly a being to be feared as he demanded respect from a woman as powerful as Kristen, who admitted he was clearly not a man to be crossed. Despite not having any experience on the battlefield, he survived the Battle of Mustafar without any serious injury. *'Crossbow Mastery': During the Battle of Mustafar, Gahid joined the fight alongside many of the Jedi and their allies with an energy crossbow in hand and displayed considerable proficiency in operating it, despite this being the first instance he was shown using it and expressing he was nervous about it beforehand. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' Category:Males Category:Across the Portal characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Lovers Category:Sequel characters Category:Heroes